


Check-in Check-up

by Writing_Like_Ill_Die



Series: Luci’s Inktober 2020 [10]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Cliffhangers, Evil Scientist Claudette, Karma - Freeform, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die
Summary: Inktober Prompt: ThrowIn the Entity’s realm, everyone kept secrets. No one would reveal themselves completely, and believing you truly knew anyone was a good way to wind up dead and abandoned. There are some survivors who will happily leave the ‘weak’ behind in order to escape.But to assume they are weak is also a very good way to wind up dead.Or: Claudette Morel is a very good person. But she still has her limits, and she has her ways to let you know when you’ve reached them.
Relationships: Ace Visconti & Claudette Morel, Claudette Morel & Jake Park, Dwight Fairfield & Claudette Morel, Herman Carter | The Doctor/Claudette Morel, implied
Series: Luci’s Inktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962550
Kudos: 19





	Check-in Check-up

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that I really love Claudette?

Claudette and Dwight often sat together at the campfire when Trials were not being held. They would compare their stashes of items and exchange them, helping the other build their repertoire to their skillsets.

Dwight liked Claudette a lot more than some of the other survivors. Jake was cold. Meg was more focused on herself. Feng only cares about her own survival.

But Claudette was kind.

Claudette patched up his wounds and slipped him pain killers to erase the pain while she sewed his split skin back together. She picked flowers with him, and turned them into satchels and sacrifices. She held the team together. Sometimes it only seemed a select few of them appreciated her, though.

Jake, of course, was still cold, but he appreciated her assistance, and showed it in his own little ways. Ace was forever thankful for her assistance and encouragement, and would make it known to literally everyone. The gambler would often declare his love for her, making sure Claudette never went unthanked. And of course, Dwight cared for Claudette immensely. She was always on his side, and he did his best to stick up for her when things got rough. Even if it meant a few more scars and aches.

She had a lot of things that she had bargained with the entity for. Medkits and toolboxes and lots of flowers. But she also had a few pairs of shattered glasses that she kept in her bag of offerings, wrapped in soft cloth. They weren’t her glasses, couldn’t be. They were too big for her face, and more than that, they were completely useless. Bent and cracked and dusted with a little bit of blood.

“What are the glasses for?” He asked, once, curious.

“It’s a secret. My special offering. It makes survivors kinder.” She smiled.

Dwight shuddered as he thought of how David had shoved to the ground today, threatened to throw him into the fire. He also thought of Nea and her tendency to steal Claudette’s books and trash them, laughing all the while. “Some of our teammates could use that.” He joked.

Claudette nodded thoughtfully. “...Dwight?”

“Hm?”

“Sit the next trial out.” She told him simply. It wasn’t a question.

Dwight felt his heart beat a little faster, thumping heavy. He wanted to ask why, but he wasn’t sure if he should.

“Do you trust me?” Claudette asked.

“Of course!!” The words were out barely a millisecond after Claudette finished her sentence. Of course he trusted her. So when the next trial started, he sat it out. Because he trusted her, but also because he knew that Claudette was keeping secrets.

In the Entity’s realm, everyone kept secrets. No one would reveal themselves completely, and believing you truly knew anyone was a good way to wind up dead and abandoned. There are some survivors who will happily leave the ‘weak’ behind in order to escape.

But to assume they are weak is also a very good way to wind up dead.

Dwight did not know Claudette completely. But he knew that she was not weak.

David, Nea, Feng, and Claudette stood around the fire, and tossed in their offerings.

Dwight watched Claudette throw a pair of shattered glasses into the fire, and knew that when she came back, it would be with even more secrets.

—

Léry’s Memorial Institute was dark and foggy. Feng regretted her decision to toss in a Murky Reagent. Now, none of them could see anything. David had gone looking for hooks to sabotage, and Nea was looking for chests. Claudette had disappeared. Hopefully, Feng could find her soon. In case she needed someone to lead the killer to.

...Whoever they were.

It was hard to predict, sometimes, exactly who would be where. They had their homes, but they did seem to love visiting each other. If monsters could even show preference, that is. Still, Feng wasn’t too worried. She had a flashlight, so she could blind whoever it was real quick.

She snuck through the rooms, looking carefully for generators.

Then she saw Claudette, up ahead. She was standing, looking up at something. Too far away to see clearly... So Feng snuck closer. And then she screamed, as electricity powered through her, stronger than usual. So strong that instead of simply causing madness, Feng found her world going dark, as she fell at Claudette’s feet.

As the black spots threatened to consume her vision, she looked up, and saw Claudette, standing with the Doctor. The Doctor did not seem hostile to Claudette, and Claudette was not afraid of him.

Feng’s blood ran cold, and she finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

—

When Feng awoke, she was strapped to an upright table. Her mouth was clamped open, and her eyelids were as well. Looking around, she saw Nea and David in the same situation. Claudette was in a lab coat much too big for her, at a table in the center of the room. The center of this OR. There were many tools laid out around it. Claudette didn’t seem to be paying attention, as she kept adding more tools, each crueler than the rest, to the table. She tried to wiggle, and felt a hook poking against her back. Not in her yet. But if she managed to slip out of her binds, she would slide directly onto the hook.

She tried to yell, to question, to do anything. To figure out what the hell was going on here. But that was when the doors opened.

In walked a very handsome man with a heavily scarred face in a doctor’s coat and gloves. The mouth clamp may have been gone, but the Doctor grinned just as widely.

“My darling nurse, are the patients ready for operation?” He asked sweetly, walking to Claudette.

Claudette looked up. Her eyes landed on the shaking, terrified Feng.

“This one is.” The botanist grinned. “Let’s begin the treatment, Doctor Carter.”


End file.
